Semaine Tranquille
by Hiromichi
Summary: An Cafe OS Pas de Yaoi. Teruki s'ennuie, il apprend des jeux mais aucun Ankus ne les connait. Il décide alors de profiter des vacances pour prendre tout ce petit monde qui devient larve, et de partir en voyage pour améliorer ses capacités.


**Disclamer:** Les Cafettos ne m'appartiennent pas ^^

**Genre:** Heu.... vacances

**Autres:** Bon ce OS est vraiment pas spécial, il ne se passe pas grand chose, c'est juste pour faire passer le temps (pour dire y'a même pas d'amour ^.^) Enfin bon, comme toujours ça coute rien de laisser un review donc... ben voilà.

* * *

[PDV externe omniscient]

Ils sont tous les cinq sur le toit de leur immeuble qui leur est proprement réserver, enfin pour faire court, ça leur appartient.  
Teruki en short et chemise sur une chaise-longue, un parasol à ses côté, une paire de lunettes de soleil, un bouquin à la main, surveillant du coin de l'œil, les trois zigotos s'éclaboussant et faisant les cons dans la piscine.  
Les trois zigotos, ne sont que Kanon, Miku et Takuya, s'amusant à se couler, s'envoyer de l'eau dans la gueule, et jouant à chat-ballon dans l'eau.  
Yuuki, lui est allé dans la cuisine, prendre de la bouffe pour quatre heure, et prendre un bon gouter.

Leur vacances voyaient les jours diminués à une vitesse flagrante, la preuve, ils leur reste à peine une petite semaine.

Teruki gigote sur sa chaise-longue, il bouge les jambes, il s'ennuie fermement.  
Il se leva alors pour s'approcher du bassin alors que Yuuki plongeait dedans. Évitant avec brillance ne serait-ce qu'une seule goutte d'eau, il prit alors la parole en s'accroupissant à la hauteur des qutre perturbateurs dans l'eau.

- Les mecs, ça vous direz pas d'aller quelque part?  
- Heu.... à Hawaï?? proposa Kanon ayant la flemme de se creuser les méninges.  
- Non, non, non, Moi je veux aller faire du ski *-* Déclara spontanément Takuya, les yeux en étoiles.  
- Nan mais sa va pas !? on est un peu en pleine été là _, Moi je veux..... heu..... Disney ^_^  
- Miku, t'es pas mieux =.=, veux rester là +_+  
- Tsss, vous êtes vraiment pas marrant, et Yuuki J'AI décidé que nous partions pour cette semaine, donc NOUS partons ^.^

Pendant alors encore quelques minutes, les quatre proposaient des destinations, alors que Teruki lasser de dire "ennuyeux", "déjà aller cinq fois", "....... t'as gueule". Il sourit une idée lui venus.

- Je sais, on va aller....., Il s'arrêta pour faire durer le suspense.  
- On va aller .....??? Répétèrent alors les plus jeunes.  
- En Chine ^_^  
- O.o gné?? Et pourquoi?? demanda alors Miku.  
- Parce que.  
- Parce que quoi ??? ré enchérie Kanon  
- Feur... Nan, parce que je l'ai décidé.  
- Et pourquoi devrait-on suivre ce que dit Monsieur le tout puissant?? Se renfrogna Takuya.  
- Heu... ch'ui le plus âgé =P, enfin bon, allez préparer vos affaire, et pas plus d'une valise chacun, je vais commander les billets ^.^

C'est ainsi qu'en même pas une heure, les cinq se retrouvèrent dans le salon.

- Bon, bon, bon, j'ai cinq place en première classe ^.^ pour vingt et une heure ce soir, c'est donc quatre heures, heu je vérifie, ouvrez tous votre valise.  
- Ah, Monsieur choisit et déjà nous sommes obligé de venir, et en plus il doit vérifier ce qu'on prend ??  
- Ben oui et c'est comme ça Takuya, allez ouvrez et plus vite que ça, Les menaça Teruki d'une voix sombre.  
- Oui papa, s'exclamèrent les quatre en accordant les gestes aux faits.

Il examina alors les quatre valise, vira tous les habits flashy, pour laisser les mornes, et les peu extravagant.

- Tu veux qu'on meurs ? S'exclama Miku.  
- Nan, je veux prendre des vacances ^.^ Lui répondit-il un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
- Donc si je comprends bien on mets Que des fringues normaux, SANS aucun style.  
- Mais c'est qu'il a un cerveau le petit Kanon ^x^

Kanon ne releva pas la remarque, et les quatre, enfin les trois, comme Takuya avait juste à enlever quelques fringues et n'avait rien à rajouter. Miku, Kanon et yuuki sont revenus dans le salon une quinzaine de minutes après. Teruki re fit une inspection, on ne sait jamais avait-il précisé sous les paroles de ses amis.

Les cinq jeunes (ou vieux) stars s'installent alors confortablement dans les sièges qui leur sont réservés, deux se tenaient en face de deux autres et le cinquième se tenait lui en face d'un siège vide. Ils sentent alors l'avion bougeait pour enfin décollait.

- Alors Teruki, tu vas enfin nous dire pourquoi cette destination??  
- oui oui, mais calme toi d'abord Miku. Alors je veux juste aller voir le plus grand Bouddha du monde, *_*  
- Heu t'as pas une autre raison? Demanda alors, inquiet de l'état de la santé mentale de leur ami, Yuuki.  
- ok je l'avoue, bon vous savez, nous sommes très connus en Amérique, en Europe, et au japon, Mais je ne crois pas qu'en Chine si donc au moins, y'aura pas, ou très peu de fan ^.^  
- Hum, et c'est tout. Le coupa Kanon.  
- Mais laisse moi parler, alors je disais, je veux aussi voir mon niveau en chinois, mais bien sur, on engagera un traducteur.  
- Encore heureux. Souffla Yuuki.  
- Et depuis quand t'apprends le chinois toi?? S'exclama Miku.  
- Heu deux ans par correspondance.  
- Et c'est juste pour voir un bouddha (géant) et voir si tu es bon en langue.  
- Non, bien sur que non, y'a pas que ça, t'inquiète pas Yuuki. Je veux aussi voir mon niveau au Mahjong.  
- Mais tu es très bon, la preuve tu nous bats tout le temps.  
- Heu, je sais pas si vous battre me procure mon réelle niveau =.=, vous êtes nul, donc sa m'avance pas trop.

Les quatre blasés de la vie lui demandèrent encore quelques trucs avant de s'endormir. Ils arrivèrent encore à moitié endormis (enfin à part Teruki) cinq heure après, il était alors sept heures du matin avec le décalage horaire et le retard de l'avion.

-Vite vite, on doit faire plus vite, on doit prendre un autre avion, aller bouger vos fesses é_è, les presse Teruki avec un soupçon d'agacement comme ses quatre amis étaient motivé comme des limaces.

Ils furent alors dans l'avion direction Leshan, dans la province du Sichuan, les garçons s'étaient bougés un peu plus vite sous la colère qui émané du plus vieux.

Ils sortirent de l'aéroport, vers dix heure trente, heure local, ils étouffaient déjà du chaud, et de l'atmosphère humide de la ville.  
Le traducteur les avait attendus avec une grosse fiche où dessus était inscrit leur vrai nom.  
Ils purent prendre un seul taxis pour les emmener à l'auberge qui allait les accueillir.

C'est une battisse assez relaxe, le toit visiblement en chaume, et les mur en bois, des gros ventilateur tapissaient le plafond, et comme ils étaient un chouilla éloignés de la ville, il y avait des champs autour.  
Leur chambre est assez grande, et fraiche, les quatre plus jeunes et démotivé se couchèrent pour récupérer un peu de sommeil.

Teruki, visitait passionné les lieux, dehors, il y avait enfaite plus genre de maison qui sont les chambres, toutes reliés pas des chemins couverts. Il alla devant où il avaient repéré des tables faites exprès pour les joueurs.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, il n'y avait aucun joueur.

Pendant alors deux trois jours, ils visitèrent, plein de chose dans la ville, tranquille et pour une fois sans course poursuite et groupies en chaleur. Ils s'amusèrent tous, sauf peut-être à art Teruki, à chaque fois qu'ils allaient voir les joueurs (quand ils étaient là), s'il voulait jouer, il était obligé de parier de l'argent, et lui pas que ça lui manque, il ne souhaite que jouer pour s'amuser, cela lui désole bien, il trouve ça triste de venir sans faire ce qu'il voulait profondément.

Cependant il s'ennuyait ferme, il bougeait tout le temps dans la chambre, pendant que Yuuki roupillait, Kanon jouait avec sa PSP, Miku mangeait des bonbons chinois qu'il avait acheté, et Takuya bouquinait.

- AHHH, TOI arrête de bougeais, tu me files la gerbe à pas rester tranquille cinq minutes _, cria presque Miku, qui avec la sur dose de bonbons sentait son ventre faire des tours.

Après ce cris exaspéré du chanteur, les trois réveillés le fixèrent un peu de cette façon O.o

- Ben quoi, c'est vrai non?? Demanda t-il au guitariste et bassiste.  
- Hum, c'est vrai que, ça donne un peu le tournis. Rajouta d'une toute petite voix Takuya.  
- Même mon jeu de courses donnent moins mal à la tête. Affirma le brun méché.  
- Mais je m'ennuie .  
- Et ben tan pi, c'est toi qui nous a emmené là, alors tu sors si tu veux bouger é_è. Répondit du tac au tac Miku.

Alors toujours en ayant envie de bouger, Teruki se lève et sort. Il bouge alors jusqu'à devant, pour voir trois tables d'utiliser. Deux sont fréquentés, de vieux chinois tous rabougris, une liasse de billets devant leur nez.  
La troisième par contre attira son regard.

Il y avait là trois filles, et un grand gars assez jeune lui aussi, il s'approcha sans attirer l'attention, quelque chose le marqua:

Une des fille est blonde des yeux bleus foncé, les yeux fixant son jeu, assez jeune, n'ayant aucun signe d'origine chinoise. Elle n'avait pas plus de quinze ans à ses yeux.

La deuxième gamine, brune ayant sans aucun soucis des origines chinoises, il lui aurait donné presque pas plus de 10 ans, vu l'allure simplette et fragile de la fillette, elle elle regardait le jeune homme posait une pièce au milieu de la table.

Lui il avait aussi les cheveux noirs, des origines chinoises se voyait sur ses traits, mais pas totalement, car il a tout de même des traits occidentaux, il est de vus assez grand, les cheveux long lui arrivant en bas du dos, il regardait lui la réaction de la petite.

Teruki pensa que ces deux jeunes gens devaient être de la même famille.

Et la quatrième personne, une jeune fille aussi, des cheveux noirs, un regard sombre et concentré, elle, elle non plus, n'avait pas surement plus de quinze ans, surement de la famille des deux autres.

Il les regardait d'assez loin les quatre jouaient avec brio et rapidité, même si au lieu de l'argent, ils utilisaient des fruits. Ils s'amusaient, et rechignaient, en perdant ou gagnant une partie. Teruki eu de nouveau l'envie de jouer, il repartit alors vers les chambres pour récupérer le traducteur, n'ayant absolument plus confiance en son chinois.  
Les deux furent rapidement de retour sur le coin de jeu. Teruki s'approcha, les quatre jeune.

- Heu tu peux leur demander s'ils acceptent un joueur. Demanda en stressant Teruki au traducteur.

L'homme ne se fit pas attendre et traduit.

Les quatre jeunes les regardaient assez bizarrement, la plus vieille des filles aux cheveux noir demanda alors dans une langue étrangère quelque chose. Et la gamine de 10 ans hocha la tête et se leva.  
Le garçons, se leva et prononça dans un chinois aussi approximatif que celui de Teruki. Celui-ci, comprit alors que les quatre jeune gens, ne parlaient pas la langue local.

La fillette revient avec un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, typer à 100% chinois. Le traducteur reposa sa question, l'homme pouvant être le père des enfants aux cheveux noirs leur traduisit. Ils firent mine de réfléchir en répondant à l'homme.

En gros, ils acceptaient de jouer.

Au début de la première partie, Teruki du s'adapter, il n'eut pas trop de mal, mais perdus quand même la première partie pour laisser le jeune homme gagnait.  
La blonde fit équipe avec la petite. Et dans un anglais assez naze ils parlèrent.

*début en anglais*  
- Tu t'appelles comment?? Demanda la blonde.  
- Teruki ^.^ et vous. Il bafouillait un peu ayant du répété plusieurs fois la réponse.  
- David. Lui répondit le garçon. Elle c'est Lucie, dit-il en désignant la blonde, elle Cindy, en montrant la petite, et elle, Marie.  
- Vous êtes de quel nationalité?? Demanda Teruki, curieux.  
- Français. Lui répondit cette fois Cindy.  
*fin en anglais*

Il apprit, qu'ils étaient ici en vacances, que les trois aux cheveux noir étaient frère et sœurs, la petite a 12 ans, la grande en a 14 et le garçons 18. La blonde est leur cousine et en a aussi 14.  
Il tenait avec mal leur vitesse au jeu, mais gagnait tout de même parfois, son niveau n'était pas le meilleur, et bien au contraire.  
Les jeunes parlaient en français et semblaient s'amuser, il se sentait un peu seul, surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas participer ne comprenant pas la langue. Ils avaient l'air enjoué et rigoler de bon cœur, s'arrêtant par fois en jetant un œil à l'incruster. Mal à l'aise pendant ses moment, Teruki leur faisait un geste de continuer sans faire attention à lui, les jeunes avaient un peu de mal.

Vers la fin d'une des nombreuses parties, la brune, Marie, lui demanda dans un anglais assez simple, s'il acceptait de faire équipe avec elle, car il crut comprendre que la petite et le grand commençaient à ne plus s'entendre sur la façon de jouer et qu'elle voulait jouer seule.

Il trouvait vraiment mignonne cette jeune fille de 14 ans, bien qu'il avait le double de son âge, il était attiré par physiquement bien sur, mais elle était agréable et sympathique. Peut-être sous la forme d'une confidente qu'il l'appréciait. Même s'ils n'avaient pas vraiment causer.

Elle prit alors un tabouret et s'installa à côté de Teruki, et hyper motivé à remonter les points qu'avait accumulé Teruki pour dépasser ses propres points, car elle à sa place se trouver la petite qui avait hérité de tous les fruits gagnés.  
Elle essayait aussi plus ou moins d'entretenir un conversation même si les sujets étaient assez limité.

*début en anglais*  
- Sinon tu travailles?? Demanda t'elle est plaçant correctement les dominos devant eux deux.  
- Oui, je suis batteur. Répondit-il en prenant les fleurs et les plaçant au milieu pour prendre ensuite des pièces sue la queue du dragon (des termes du jeu .)  
- Et tu joues bien au moins??  
- Bien sur S'esclaffa t-il, souriant et en faisant mine d'être outré par la demande.  
*fin en anglais*

Elle sourit, lui aussi et la partie commença. Avec les doigts ils se montraient les hypothèses de jeux qu'ils pouvaient faire.

Les cinq s'amusaient maintenant depuis près de trois heures, par fois, les adultes qui accompagnaient les jeunes venaient regarder un peu des parties et apportant des bouteilles et des fruits sec, ainsi que des fruits normaux. Ça faisait aussi un peu moins de deux heures qu'ils avaient commencé à faire équipe ensemble, et ils battaient à plate couture les trois autres, ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance faut dire.

Soudain après, enfin pendant une énième partie, les cinq sursautèrent en entendant crier :

- TERUKI!!!  
- Ch'ui devant. Répondit le brun en japonais.

Les quatre étrangers regardèrent dans la direction d'où leur était parvenue le cri.  
C'est alors que quatre jeunes hommes firent leur apparition en mode décontracte. Et ils commencèrent une discussion avec leur compagnon de jeux.

- Alors tu joues avec petits?? Enfin trois au moins. Demanda d'un ton espiègle Kanon  
- Et alors?? Ils jouent cinq fois mieux que vous trois réunis. Lâcha leur batteur préféré.  
- Hey calme, on va pas les bouffer. Sinon, c'est cool? Questionna Miku.  
- Ouaip, ils sont sympa, mais je commençais à me sentir un chouilla seul.

Puis il se retourna vers le jeu car la collégienne lui tirer le tee-shirt pour lui montrer une pièce à jeter.  
Il acquisa et continua à parler avec les membres de sont groupe.

- Et bien tu t'es une jolie jeune petite copine .... Le taquina Yuuki dans un sourire Colgate.  
- Tsss, elle a quatorze ans, et ch'ui pas pour la pédophilie espèce de crétin.  
- Attention, elle t'a peut-être entendue. Se moqua Kanon.  
- Ben elle peut pas nous comprendre donc je m'en fiche. Répliqua le batteur au tac au tac.  
- Des étrangers?? Demanda intéresser Takuya.  
- Ouaip, des français je précise.

Takuya s'excita, lui il prend des cours de français donc il allait pouvoir essayer sont français.

*en français*  
- Bon...bonjoul

Quatre paires de yeux se tournèrent vers lui, il rougit. La blonde lui répondit la première.

-Bonjour.  
*Fin français*

Puis elle retourna à son jeu ce qui dérouta un peu notre pauvre Takuya.

Les quatre prirent une chaise pour se placer au côté de Teruki et donc aussi de Marie.

- Et sinon tu es le meilleur bien sur ?? Demanda Miku.  
- Même pas, la fille, à côté de moi est meilleure, sinon, je dois être du même niveau que son, frère et les deux autres sont assez fortes aussi.  
- Et tu t'amuses?  
- Trop, ils sont marrant, je les aimes bien. grâce à Marie, on est remonté à la première place. Répondit il enjouer et tout sourire.

C'est alors que dans leur discussion intense, ils se firent couper par la voix de la jeune fille qui commençait à se lasser de tout faire dans le jeux d'équipe.

- Teruki. Lui rappela à l'ordre Marie les yeux noir.  
- Hai. Bon, je dois choisir elle hésite entre deux pièces à jeter.  
- Sympa, et nous on fait quoi?? Questionna Yuuki.

Le dos tourner vers le jeu, en se concentrant. Teruki répondit avant un des trois autres.

- Des glaces pour tous le monde.

*En anglais*  
- C'est les membres de ton groupe?? Demanda intéressée Marie  
- oui. Ils sont fun.  
* Fin anglais*

Elle sourit et termine le match. Il est maintenant environ quatre heures, le soleil tape encore, et les trois autres entrent dans la discussion de l'équipe. Miku, kanon, Yuuki et Takuya reviennent peu après avec deux glaces chacun dans les mains, sauf Yuuki qui en tient trois. Ils les donnent et se présentent en anglais (pourris bien sur).

Vers 19h, des adultes vinrent chercher les jeunes, c'est alors qu'un chouilla tristounet quand même, que Teruki se sépara des petits qui avaient bien accepté de jouer avec lui.

Le lendemain, les cinq musiciens reprenaient l'avion, ils étaient en première classe comme d'habitude, mais anormalement bruyant.  
Les quatre plus jeune parlaient sans retenue sans rien pour les empêcher ce qui était assez bizarre. Au bout d'une petite heure et demi, se fut le silence total.

- Teruki. Limace réveille-toi. Menaça Miku.  
- Hein quoi?? Teruki sentant qu'on l'avait appelé tourna la tête de l'hublot.

Les quatre sa frappèrent le front.

- Ma parole, mais tu rêvasses. Oh mon dieu Teruki qui rêvasses, la fin du monde est proche. S'exclama Yuuki dans un fou rire.  
- Hum, vous vouliez quoi??  
- T'es amoureux d'une gamine, c'est vraiment grave. Répondit d'un ton étrange Kanon.  
- Ch'ui pas amoureux, t'a fumé ?? j'ai le double de son âge, je la trouvait seulement sympathique.  
- On sait, on déconnes, mais deux grandes sœurs ça te suffit pas?? tu en veux un plus petite maintenant? Demanda Miku avec un sourire  
- ben j'aurai pu la déguisait en poupée.  
- Ah, oui, te vengeais car c'était toi la poupée étant plus jeune?? Rigola Takuya.

Leur vacances se terminèrent ainsi, dans la bonne humeur.


End file.
